Spark ignited engines of today use three primary types of ignition systems between the high energy source and the igniter. In these three systems, the coil is positioned away from the spark plug. The spacing assures that the coil is away from the heat source which can damage and destroy the working capability of the coil.
The first system uses an external coil and a spark plug connected by a high voltage wire lead. When these wires age and become worn, the high energy being transmitted from the coil to the plug can escape. The escaping energy can be a shock hazard or if the engine is located in a high fuel environment may set off an explosion.
A second system includes an integral coil and an elongated spark plug with a threaded connection between the coil and the spark plug. The threaded connection between the coil and the plug requires a critical alignment therebetween. The location of plug and coil with reference to interference with other engine components such as intake manifolds, exhaust manifolds and valve covers may cause assembly problems. If improperly assembled, the threaded connection can become loose due to engine vibration and allow the high energy being transmitted between the coil and plug to escape causing shock hazards and explosions. Moreover, the elongated spark plugs are constructed with an outer metal case causing the plugs to act as a capacitor. The plugs can absorb between 3000 and 4000 volts rather than conducting this energy to the tip of the igniter.
The third system includes an integral coil with a threaded connection, a spark plug and a threaded extender fixedly attached to the coil and the plug. The alignment problem as discussed earlier also exists and the loosening problem is further enhanced because of an added connection. None of the systems as described above provide for a reliable extension between the coil and spark plug.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.